moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:EndZone45/My Wishlist for Modern Combat 6
I know, I've done this before, but that is an incomplete list. So scratch that. This is my complete list of things that I want to see in the next Modern Combat. I know a new Modern Combat is highly unlikely, but heck, I'm tired of Bucharest ass-licking Modern Combat 5 with new events and armour. I'm looking forward to a new, revolutionary FPS to come back to the App Store/Google Play Store. I'm not a massive fan of third-person shooters. General *NO IAPs. (In-app purchases) *No advertisements. *No Tiers for weapons. * No need for a mandatory internet connection to play. *Make it paid. PLEASE. If it was paid, there would be no ads and no IAPs and no little kids trying to find the best squad. *Get rid of the global chat section - seriously, a lot of unintelligent people speak nonsense there that isn't important. Aesthetics Well, the Modern Combat series has always had extremely good aesthetics, especially for their respective platforms. However, Modern Combat 5: Blackout dropped the ball on them, and while Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour had amazing visuals, I felt its color scheme was inferior to the war-like, world-at-war color scheme that we had in Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation. Modern Combat has definitely lost some of its graphical "amazingness" that its previous instalments had. One thing I would like to see is the color scheme of Fallen Nation. Fallen Nation's color scheme was perfect - it had a grimy, war-like feeling that really placed you in the heat of battle as the KPR endlessly tries to defeat the US. So, Fallen Nation's color scheme should be implemented into the next Modern Combat. Another aesthetic that I want to return in Modern Combat 6 is MC4's unprecedented visuals. The environments were so rich and detailed, guns had so many tiny details that made MC4 an eye-pleaser. Just imagine - Modern Combat 3's gritty, war-like color scheme with the advanced visuals of Modern Combat 4. If Gameloft sees this and they listen to me, Modern Combat 6 will be by far and away the best looking Modern Combat. Modern Combat 6 should also see the return of the Havok physics engine, a physics engine that was only present in Zero Hour. Zero Hour's physics, campaign or multiplayer, were always very impressive, especially the rag doll effects on dead foes. Personally, honestly, I don't really have an opinion on the music, but so long as the music is dramatic, sounds good, and supports the current situation in-game? I'm happy with that. Overall, Modern Combat 6 has a long way to go aesthetically, especially after the abomination in aesthetics that is Modern Combat 5. But considering that Gameloft has the potential to produce such stunning graphics in games like N.O.V.A. 3 and the first four Modern Combat games, I really think it shouldn't be a sweat. Gameloft just needs to get back on their horses. Not a problem. Summary: *Fallen Nation color scheme *Zero Hour's visuals *Good music (Of course...) *Havok physics engine Weapon aesthetics Weapon aesthetics is a big one for me. It may not be as big as gun balancing, but weapon aesthetics in the Modern Combat games have always been kind of "meh" for me. For instance, in Zero Hour, pretty much EVERY single assault rifle shared the same reload animation. Gameloft just copies and pastes the reload animation for pretty much every single weapon. And I don't think that should be. Also, when you deplete your magazine and then go to reload, add a cocking animation to the weapon. Not only would it make the animation cooler (despite taking a slightly longer time), it would also make it more realistic. Ysbert pointed that out on his MC6 Wishlist, and I completely agree with him with a lot of things. I think the game should show the character actually pull the pin on a grenade for obvious aesthetic reasons. Controls This is a very important topic. Controls. Even if the game is fantastic in every other way and the controls are bad, how are you going to play the game? I think we should have Modern Combat 4's controls, but with tweaks to make it a very smooth experience. Obviously, joystick, aim button, fire button, swipe the screen to face other directions, etc. One thing I am not looking forward to is a separate jump button. I know this will cause some controversy, but I don't think Modern Combat needs a separate jump button. We already have so many buttons on a screen, especially when compared to other mobile games. Adding another button will just make the interface ridiculously cluttered. So if a Gameloft employee is reading this, don't add a jump button. Sliding should return, but just like in MC3 and MC4, we shouldn't be able to slide uphill. Also, we should be able to slide quickly downhill. Also, I felt like the joystick in MC4 was really stubborn. It kept pulling me in a direction where my finger wasn't on occasionally, where this does not occur in Modern Combat 5. So that system should be the same in Modern Combat 6 than in Modern Combat 5. Campaign I heard that Modern Combat 6 is actually going to be called "Modern Combat 6: The Invasion" and it's supposed to have zombies in its campaign. PLEASE. DON'T LET THAT BE TRUE. Make it a side game mode, like in Treyarch Call of Duty titles. Modern Combat is a franchise that always follows a group of characters as they try to stop terrorists from committing evildoings. And having zombies - well, Gameloft should just create an entirely new franchise with that. My opinion. You can touch the aesthetics, tweak them a little bit, but don't you dare touch the storyline, recreating it with zombies. That's bullshit. I also think that Modern Combat should have stuck with the normal 15-20 minute missions. I know this will cause some controversy, but for me, Modern Combat felt more like a console game with missions being that long. The devs should return back to the original 15-20 minutes. But notice how I said "should". That means I would prefer having 15-20 minute missions. Modern Combat 6 should also shake away from Modern Combat 5's ability to use your multiplayer classes in single-player. Yet again, this will cause some controversy, but ultimately, multiplayer and single-player are completely different. I don't like using my multiplayer classes in single-player because I simply much prefer having pre-set load outs. I just don't like having the ability to select which one of your multiplayer classes in single-player. If Modern Combat 6's ending is going to have the protagonist kill the antagonist (ex. MC2, MC3, MC4, MC5), don't make it rushed, like in MC5. Make it dramatic and well-paced. Modern Combat 5's ending was a massive disappointment for me. It had so much potential. The pilot was killed. You shoot down Saunders's heli down, and then he pulls out a pistol and aims it right at you. It could have been SO MUCH BETTER. But instead... * you pull the pistol out of his hands * he pulls out a knife * you pull it back towards him * it goes into his shoulder * dead. And that's all in about ten seconds. WAY, WAY TOO FAST. The music is also pretty bad - its not dramatic and doesn't add to the overall experience. The devs should take a look at Call of Duty's endings (yes, that's right) and check out the endings of their previous works (MC4, MC3, MC2) to make their final battles have better pacing. Summary: * I hope the zombies thing isn't true * Dramatic music * Well-paced action * A fairly intense cutscene * Make it slightly more realistic this time round Multiplayer Multiplayer. My longest wish list. I have a lot of wishes for multiplayer. Well, simple. A good armoury would definitely be a plus. I think that MC6 must have the same armoury as MC4. Seriously. Zero Hour's armoury interface was absolutely spot-on. It was so clean, it looked good, and it accommodated the endless array of weapons and attachments very well. Not only that, when you equip your attachments on your weapon, you get to see the attachment's appearance on your weapon real-time. The MC4 armoury would be something that I definitely want to see return in any future Modern Combat game. Gun balancing. This is an iffy one for me. Because Modern Combat has always had one ridiculously OP gun in each game. Modern Combat: Sandstorm? The sniper. Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus: AK-47 Gold. Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation? KT-44, ZXD, Roar 3000. Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour? Compakt-665 and the noobtubes. Modern Combat 5: Blackout: Bosk 3 and its PRO variant, LGR 35, E24 SASR. The main problems with gun balancing is that the ARs perform better than SMGs in close-quarters. In Modern Combat 4, you had the Compakt, which would outperform a variety of SMGs. I think the devs should actually "copy" Call of Duty's formula. Make shotguns have a relatively tight hip-fire spread, and make them have their spread drastically reduced when ADS. SMGs should receive good hip fire, LMGs should receive bad hip-fire, and ARs should be in between LMGs and SMGs. Because ARs feel wayyyyy too geared for close-quarters combat. Every time I boot up Black Ops 3, I go "Damn, why can't Modern Combat's gun balancing be as good as this?" Also, sniper rifles should actually receive bad hip fire accuracy this time round, because they have the best hip-fire accuracy. They might deal reduced damage, but the hip-fire accuracy for sniper rifles should be like the hip-fire accuracy for sniper rifles in the Call of Duty series. They should never be pinpoint accurate. As for the weapons themselves, I would like to see a lot of gun variety this time round. Guns should feel powerful within their effective range. Here is my list for what arms there can be in MC6: Max Level: 80 (just an example) Assault Rifles *M4A1 (by default) *AK-47 (by default) *M16A4 (burst-fire) (level 10) *AUG (level 20) *G36C (level 24) *FAL (semi-automatic) (level 26) *SCAR-H (level 35) *AK-12 (burst-fire) (level 47) *Honey Badger (integrated suppressor) (level 63) *Remington ACR (level 75) Submachine Guns *MP5 (by default) *Uzi or Mini-Uzi (level 13) *P90 (level 20) *Bizon (level 32) *UMP45 (level 45) *KRISS Vector (level 60) *Skorpion EVO (level 73) Sniper Rifles * M21 (2-shot anywhere except for head, one-hit nowhere when suppressed) (Lowest recoil) (Fastest reload) (Default) (Semi-auto) * CheyTac Intervention (just for how cool it looks) (one-shot anywhere except for lower legs) (Bolt-action) (Level 15) * Dragunov (one-shot on head, neck. upper chest) (Moderate recoil) (Semi-auto) (Level 24) * Barrett M82 (same damage as Intervention) (extremely high recoil, slowest ADS, slowest movement, longest reload) (Semi-auto) (Level 36) *McMillan Tac .338 (same damage as Intervention but unable to one-shot upper legs) (fastest ADS, movement speed) (Level 60) Light Machine Guns *M240 (default) *PKP Pecheneg (level 15) *L86 LSW (level 29) *RPD (level 40) *MG4 (level 58) *M60E4 (level 75) Shotguns * Benelli M4 (default, semi-auto, moderate damage) * SPAS-12 (level 14) (pump-action, 3rd highest damage up close, highest at a distance, longest range) * Saiga-12 (lower damage than the Benelli, higher ROF, decreased range, more ammo in a clip and faster reload) (level 28) * Remington 870 (pump-action, 2nd highest damage up close, 2nd highest damage afar) (level 37) * Double-Barelled Shotgun (highest damage up close, two-rounds, moderate range) (level 50) * AA-12 (fully-auto, lowest damage, low range, high clip size and fast reload) (level 73) * Jackhammer (fully-auto, lower fire rate than AA-12, slightly higher damage, smaller clip size, moderate reload) (level 80) Pistols * M9 (default, high capacity, semi-auto, 3-shot up close, 6 at a distance, low-ish range) * M1911 (level 12, 2-shot up close, 8-round capacity, decent range, semi-auto) * USP .45 (level 20, same damage and 2-hit kill range, longer 3-hit kill range, 12-round capacity, worse hip-fire) * Glock 17 (level 25) * Colt Anaconda (level 38, 1-shot in close-quarters, 3 shots at a distance, single-action, 6-round cylinder) * Desert Eagle (level 60, longer one-shot range in CQB, 4 shots at a distance, 8 shots) Also, make SMGs and pistols have movement multipliers when ADS. I have no idea why you strafe so slow with such mobile weapons when aiming down sights. For the melee animation, I think the animation in MC5 was sick, but I felt that it took way too long. Most often when I was engaging two enemies I would avoid using my knife and just shoot with my firearm. For MC6, I would like the Call of Duty: Ghosts melee animation to be present. The Ghosts' knife animation was relatively swift, and its still better than just pulling out your knife and sliding it across your enemy like in Zero Hour. Just please make the noise slightly quieter this time. The noise in MC5 when you knife someone is wayyyyy too loud. The skill system should definitely return in Modern Combat 6, and I think that if you want to have a secondary rocket launcher or grenade launcher, you have to sacrifice one of your skills for a skill that allows you to have a secondary launcher. That will definitely percent noobs from going all-out with the rocket launcher from day one. As for kill streaks, I have some very specific wishes. One of which, is that Gameloft should nerf the scan effect of the Recon Aircraft. It is extremely powerful. It tracks your movement all the time throughout its duration. I think it would be better if the standard Recon Aircraft's scan effect was like the UAV from Call of Duty. It should scan your area on your radar, and then take a couple of seconds to refresh. Therefore, the Advanced Recon could be like the Advanced UAV, scanning the area where you're facing towards and tracking your movements at all times. Also, we need interactable kill streaks. Even though the Hover Drone and Ground Drone from Zero Hour were cool kill streaks, imagine how much cooler, fun, and effective they would be if you could actually control them? So if the drones are returning in Modern Combat 6, we should be able to control them for about thirty seconds. Another thing that HAS to return in Modern Combat 6 that will make the game MUCH more enjoyable is a good hit detection. The Modern Combat series started out with a decent hit detection, and it all went crazy good with the release of Modern Combat 4. MC4 has the best hit detection I've ever seen on a mobile game. Hands down! People actually die when you shoot them, unlike in other Modern Combats where they would just run straight through your bullets. Modern Combat 4's hit detection is very consistent, whether you're shooting drones or recon aircrafts, or just shooting other players. If Gameloft can take MC4's crazy good hit detection and tweak it to make it even better, Modern Combat 6 will have no problem of becoming the mobile game with the best hit detection. Jumping to audio (I know I'm all over the place), we should never have stupid noises when our grenades detonate like there was in Modern Combat 3 and Modern Combat 4. Not only were they unrealistic, they just sounded plain... cheap. And just because we're playing a video game doesn't mean it doesn't have to sound realistic. I really want to have some realistic explosion sounds in the next Modern Combat, or any Gameloft shooter, for that matter. For gun noises, even though a lot of people would disagree with me, I think that the gun noises in Call of Duty: Ghosts would work well in the next Modern Combat. People that have played Ghosts might think that the gun noises were rather flat-sounding, but I thought they were fairly realistic, especially the BOOM that the L115 or the USR made when firing. Sniper rifle noises like those would work perfectly well into Modern Combat. Maps MC2-Jungle.png MC4-Alert.png Maps. A biggie for me. I think that for a change, we should actually see some very long lines of sight (AKA big maps) in a Modern Combat game. For me, a lot of the maps feel too small and cluttered, and there are only a few really big maps. You could argue that Alert from Modern Combat 4 and Vantage from Modern Combat 5 are huge maps, and yes. They are quite big. But we should see more of these big maps. This would add a level of "tacticalness" to the gameplay unseen before in the Modern Combat series. All Modern Combats have never featured tactical gameplay, and with Modern Combat 6, I want to see some bigger maps in these games. Of course, some of our smaller maps should return, though. We should have a good balance of small, medium, and large-sized maps to make MC6's maps more diverse than any other Modern Combat game. Game Modes Obviously, our classic game modes have to return. Battle, Team Battle, Capture the Flag, Zone Control, those modes should return. But since I want Modern Combat 6 to be more tactical than its predecessors, I think we should add a new game mode that performs exactly like Search and Destroy from Call of Duty, where one team has to plant a bomb on either one of two sites and another team has to stop the other team from planting bombs on either location, and you only have one life. I feel that game mode would add an extreme level of tactical gameplay into the midst. You could argue that Bomb Squad is the same thing, but the thing is, that game mode is not tactical AT ALL. All you do is plant the bomb on the location and barrage it with noobtubes, bullets, and Incendiary grenades to prevent the other team defusing the bomb, and you get unlimited spawns. If Gameloft decides to follow where I'm going with bigger maps, and that game mode along with new game modes that are very tactical, Modern Combat 6 will be a blast. Other Squad Battles have to return if we want Modern Combat 6 to be more of a tactical shooter. The Squad Battles from Blackout was undoubtedly a very forward-thinking idea from the developers. And they would have panned out much better, if the weapon balancing, hacking, and armour issues had not existed or had been patched. Modern Combat 6 should once again allow you to create a squad and clash with other squads for dominance. However, I think that in Squad Battles, the most wins out of three events would win. For instance, first match they play a game of Team Battle, next they play a game of Search and Destroy or Capture the Flag, and lastly they could play Zone Control, and the squad with the best out of three games would win. Squad Battles would be absolutely sick. CUSTOM MATCHES have to return in Modern Combat 6. Custom Matches in MC3 and MC4 were a blast. I remember going into SO many custom matches with my friends and having a sniper battle in MC4 on Blockbuster. Custom Matches wouldn't just allow you to play with your friends, but it would be a casual environment, where you don't have to worry about your K/D and you can use fun weapons. I would actually want to see some wallbanging in the next Modern Combat. This may cause some controversy, but I feel like the devs can implement wallbanging into Modern Combat. Shooting through a piece of cover with reduced damage, and some weapons should have increased wall penetration, like sniper rifles and LMGs. And just like in Call of Duty, an attachment that increases your penetration would be nice. ---- Anyways, that's my wish list. Category:Blog posts